


2013/06/10 Word of the Day: Codger

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [42]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old man</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/10 Word of the Day: Codger

**Author's Note:**

> **Codger**   
>  [An eccentric man, especially one who is old](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/10.html)

To a couple of teenagers, "forty" is really old.

Forty years is a long time to be driven crazy by the Capitol.

Twenty-four years of loss, of hopelessness and helplessness, is a great deal to bear and it's no wonder why Haymitch has turned to drink.

After twenty-four years, he's beyond caring.

So what is surprising is that this year he now has hope. Now that District 12 has Katniss and Peeta, they all have hope.


End file.
